


The fox and the cat

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Prince (Musician) RPF
Genre: Anger, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cats, Curses, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Love, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Curses were always a pain for many humans on earth, and two people were having the same thing.One was a fox and the other was a cat.And together they both done horrible things.One murders people in cold blood, while the other kills them and eats their flesh.But when they meet they're intentions were the usual.Until they recognize each other.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Prince (Musician)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Long time ago in Japan, two baby boys were born. Their families were happy and were more than welcome to accept the little bundle of joy in their family forever.

However, as soon as they cleaned the babies up, an old woman came in their villages.

When she saw the babies in two separate times and place, she would usually say that the baby is normal, and that it will live a wonderful life.

But this time, she let out a horrific gasp.

"Monster!" She screamed

The mothers gasped.

"Monster, what do you mean!?" They screamed

"That baby is cursed, cursed by the gods for your sins ,I'm sorry dear mother, he will live a horrible life, and you and the rest of your family will person for it"

"Impossible, how could a little baby do that!?"

"On their 18th birthday they'll will no longer be human, they'll he like a the demons of the night, looking for blood, and this child will be your undoing."

One of the mothers let put a sigh before saying.

"This demon will perish before my family dies"

But the other one said.

"Forget it, I'm keep the boy, he'll become happy, far away from the God's curse!"

The old woman sobbed before saying.

"Even if you do the curse will never stop, your child will become a Yokai, but he will have his humanity, and if you dare not give him love, he'll kill you all"

The first husband laughed.

"Bah, this baby will die before he could do anything to us"

In the other house the woman just sniffles.

"You are a wonderful mother, but this curse will never stop, and your child will kill you all"

And the husband just sighed.

"Then so be it"

In the both of the homes the old woman sighed before disappearing into the night.

For that moment forward, the children's lives have changed. Each have named their child Akuma and Hōseki, meaning Demon and Jewel. Each treated differently by each family. Akuma was treated like an outcast, a monster that no one wanted to deal with, but had too. Hōseki was treated like the emperor of Japan, given gifts and love from everyone in the clan.

However soon their lives will change.

On their 18th birthday Akuma asked for his family to meet him in the prayer room. They expected him to complain about the lack of love they were giving him, but instead they saw something horrific.

He was praying on the alter, next to a clay statue of a kitsune. His hair was red, his eyes pouring with blood, his teeth sharp as an animal, and a long tail behind him.

Akuma turned to them before saying...

"I know why you did that to me, I'm cursed am I?"

Hesitantly they nodded.

He got up and let out a smirk.

"you humans are pathetic, you should've loved me when you and the chance, and now you'll pay the price"

The door slammed shut, everyone tried to open it up but it was stuck like glue. Akuma cackled loudly, his nails sharp as knives, ready to slice anything, even human flesh.

"You made my life a living hell, and now you'll suffer!!" He screamed

It was all a blur, because when he woke up, the whole prayer room was covered in blood, and his supposed family was dead.

Surprisingly he didn't care, so he got up and left the room, before leaving the family village for good.

He was now known, as the kitsune.

As for Hōseki, he was very much loved by his family, and he loved being with them. However a day before his birthday, an enemy clan kidnapped him over night. They forced him trough unimaginable suffering, until they forced him to eat human flesh.

Luckily he was rescued, but it was too late. Since he experienced the taste of human blood, the curse began to activate. And the next day he called for his family into the prayer room. But to only be frightened by what they saw.

He was praying, but they could see cat like ears on his head. His long tail, and whiskers on his face. Not to mention a clay statue of a Bakeneko next to the alter.

"Mother, Father"

"Yes child, you are cursed"said the mother

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you live normally" his father sighed"We're sorry"

"I'm sorry too...Mother..."

"Yes child" she said softly

"I'm so hungry"

"You need food darling?"

"No, I already have my food"

He turned to them, smiling viciously with his Razer sharp teeth, and cat like smile. Scaring his clan into silence.

"Right here" he said devilishly"And you will be my breakfast "

"Hōseki, please!" His mother screamed "Don't do this!"

"I'm hungry mother, food doesn't fill me anymore....I NEED FLESH!!!"

Like an animal he attacked his clan and killed everyone in that room. Once they were dead he ate their flesh until there waa nothing but their bones. He finally felt full after hours of excruciating hunger.

However his family is now gone, but to his shock he felt no remorse. So he went out of the room and left the village for good.

He was now known as a Bakeneko.

Or a monster cat.

***********************************

3 years later in a prostitute district which would later become central modern day Tokyo. A man in a brown kimono was walking down the street, seemingly keeping to himself from others. He had long white hair and beautiful brown eyes, his skin pale as snow. It wouldn't he surprising if woman awed at his handsome beauty. 

One sure did, a woman in a purple kimono eyed at the man, as she licked her lips ever so devilishly.

"Mmh, such wonderful meat,perfect for dinner" she smirked

She went up to the man and tapped on his shoulder, which he turned around in response.

"My my, what a handsome man, would you mind if you let me take you somewhere private"

She went into his ear ever so seductively.

"My services are always open"

The man looked at the woman shorts letting out a smirk.

"Show me"

"Perfect" she giggled"Follow me young man"

She led her victim into the forest, smiling so evily as she took his farther away from the district.

Once they finally made to where the last wanted him to go. She turned around showing her Razer sharp teeth.

" **Foolish human, falling into my trap so easily**!" She cackled " **Now prepare to become my dinner**!"

she went for the attack, her claw showing to tear the man into pieces. However, the man closed his eyes and said...

" **And you are foolish you lure me here you stupid cat**!"

"Huh!?"

She froze. The man growled in anger, his hair now read, his eyes red as blood. His finger nails now claws, his teeth Razer sharp. His features showing more fox like than human. The Lady made a mistake, she didn't lure out a human, she lured out a kitsune.

A very angry kitsune.

"Give me one reason not to kill you!" He snapped

"So you're not human?" The lady sighed"No wonder you looked so cute"

"That doesn't explain shit you foolish whore!"

"Whore!?" She screamed "I'm still a virgin you know"

The kitsune calmed down, now showing more frustration than rage.

"Then what are you doing in a place like this!?"

"I need to eat asshole, you know how it is, just because you can eat normal food does not mean we all can eat like you!"

"Good grief" he sighed"What am I doing, I'm taking to some woman who happens to be a cat"

"Woman you say?" She smirked

"Yeah, what else could you be, a man?"

"Well..."

Black smoke appeared in front of the so called woman, and out came a man instead.

"You can say that" he smirked

"...give me a break" he groaned "Leave me alone"

He began to walk off, but the Bakeneko was persistent, and unwilling to give up so easily.

Especially on a handsome man like him.

"I'm Hōseki by the way, what's yours?"

The kitsune glared at the man and said...

"Akuma"

"Demon, why would anyone call you that?"

"Because I was cursed to be one"

"Well by the gods, so was I, guess were both in a pickle"

"Whatever, just leave me alone to go hunt for your dinner"

"oh no, I like you, let's get along, maybe if your good, we can even have-!"

Abruptly Akuma slammed Hōseki to a nearby tree, his hair back to red again and eyes pouring blood.

" **Shut your fucking mouth you feline, or else I'll kill you on this goddamn tree, YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!?** " He growled

"...Loud and clear baby" he smirked"I think we'll get along just fine"

Hōseki kissed him on the lips, before licking his mouth soon after. He purred against his chest, and moaned near his ear.

"Just fine" he moaned"Now how about you fuck me"

Akuma smiled devilishly, and three him to the ground. He tore up his clothes and leaned over to his ear.

"As you wish pussy cat"


	2. Chapter 2

Hōseki and Akuma finally put their tension away, and decided to stick together for now on. After their little fortification, they returned back to the red light district where Hōseki scanned the area, looking for any unsuspecting man to feast on. Since the last time he tried to get food, he accidentally lured an angry kitsune instead.

"I know that Bakenekos eat humans, but I at least know that they other food too" Akuma sighed

Hōseki, who was his female form, sighed.

"Yes, however it's not really that appetizing"

"What did you even eat?"

"Ramen, tasted weird"

"Maybe try eating some meat" he suggested "Like pork or beef"

"I guess" he said softly"But this is so strange, usually I would able to get my meal by now, but for some reason, I'm not"

"Huh, maybe the men are not interested tonight, how about getting a woman instead"

"No, too much fat"

"Fine, but don't be mad at me when you feel starving later-!"

"THAT BITCH!" He shrieked

"Huh?"

Akuma looked at Hōseki, who was red in the face. He pointed at a woman sitting on the front porch of a brothel, but unlike many prostitutes she had really long, black thick hair, which covered her face.

She wasn't human, in fact she was a Kejōrō. A Yokai who hunts for men, killing them with her hair. Her name was Reina.

Unaware to Akuma, she and Hōseki have a history with each other. They are rivals of the red light district they go hunt for. And they really hate each other.

Mainly because she always get the most kills.

Sometimes for no reason at all.

Just to piss him off.

"I'm going to kill her!"

Enraged he stormed over to her, scratching his claws on the wood post on the way.

"You bitch, you greedy son of a bitch!" He hissed

Reina turned to him, though not seen, she was actually smirking.

"Hōseki, what's the matter couldn't get your meal yet, I can easily give you leftovers if you want"

"I don't want your putrid leftovers" he growled "I need you to stop!"

"I need to eat darling, you know that"

"I know, but you're overdoing it, enough is enough"

"Hmmm....No"she giggled" Now would you excuse me, I have men to seduce, men to fuck with, men to kill, you know how it is pussy cat"

"Let's just leave" Akuma groaned"It's not worth it"

"Okay but next time I won't be so nice!"

Akuma rolled his eyes and took him as far away from her as possible. However Hōseki was able to eat. If fried rat was the best option for a cat monster who desires humans more.


End file.
